


untitled octopath fanfic

by starghost



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm not sorry, no beta we honk like geese, therion IS the goose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starghost/pseuds/starghost
Summary: It is a wretched day in Bolderfall, and Therion is a horrible goose.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	untitled octopath fanfic

It is a wretched day in Bolderfall, and you are a horrible goose.

To be fair, it is always a wretched day in Bolderfall. There is no river. There are almost no ponds or fountains. And there are _certainly_ no ponds or fountains in the part of Bolderfall where no one bothers to shoo you away, only puddles. You are sitting in a puddle when you hear about a great, unstealable treasure in the very highest levels of Bolderfall. More importantly, you hear that this place that has a great, unstealable treasure _also_ has a private lake.

How rude, you think. To keep a lake private.

Well, there is only one thing to do.

First: You have to get to upper upper Bolderfall. The best path to get there still takes you by a cranky shopkeeper with a wicked broom, so it only makes sense that you tip over a pile of rubbish to distract the shopkeeper. Then it's a simple matter of stealing the shopkeeper's sign and blatantly dragging it down the path to tip it over the fence into lower Bolderfall, so that the shopkeeper shouts and jumps and then gives up and goes down the stairs after the sign.

A job well done.

You waddle through the lane, giving a good flap hello to the boy who always sits on the fence by the inn, and he waves and tosses you half of a meat pie. You do not eat meat pies, of course.You are a goose. But! You never know what will come in handy, so you carry it along.

Next: In upper upper Bolderfall, it is quite obvious what must be done. First you loosen all the bolts and bits along the iron fence so that it begins to tremble as you waddle away into the shadows. Once the first section falls and you see the guards go running, you scamper along with your half-meat-pie to the other end of the outer garden, letting one of the dogs catch the scent. And then another. And then all of them. Excellent. You leave the pie, and slip through a hedge. Back to the main gate. It has one man standing in front of it.

As you watch and consider this (and make sure all the other guards are busy trying to put the fence back together, and the dogs are busy arguing over the scraps of meat pie) you waddle into a statue, and tip it over.

Oh, good.

You tip _all_ of the statues over.

The sound makes the guard step away far enough that you can run through the gate behind his heels, and disappear into the hedges inside the gate. So many hedges. You do love a hedge.

Then: Ah. This must be the place. It's so green. A treasure, they said. But also: a lake, they said! You can sense the lake, just around the side of the big pointless house. You can sense the bigness and the wetness and the way it will feel on your feathers and feet, and the possibility of fish and other things underneath the surface. Ahh.

But you do believe that a good swim is all the better when you've _really_ earned it. May as well...

The window opens with a knock of your beak. It turns out that there are many, many things inside the house that move and stack and break and generally cause a fascinating racket. There is almost a fire, but only almost. Honestly. Guards ought to be better trained than this.

You do not see much of a treasure.

You should really stop listening to rumors you think you hear when you're deprived of rivers.

In any case, there is a shiny stone. So you take that. Perhaps it will come in useful.

But now, you have earned something even greater. Outside, there is a lake. There is nothing, even, between you and the lake! You slip in without the slightest trouble and give a small honk of joy. Without having to throw one thing out a window! Though you did bring a curtain you yanked from a window, and now it half-floats behind you, like a triumphant cape.

Ah, alas, oh no, honk! The cape, that was the mistake. You are pulled back toward shore, a hooked pole caught firmly in your curtain-cape.

A tall man with a silver ponytail looks down at you and shakes his head.

"No geese allowed," he says, and points to a small, delicately painted sign among the reeds.

"Honk," you protest.

"But you are a very talented goose," he says. "I have a job for you."

"Honk," you say dismissively, shaking the curtain-cape off. But he laughs, and you realize, horribly, that there is something on your foot that you did not steal and did not put there. It is a metal cuff. You cannot shake it free.

He holds up the shiny stone in his hand. Oh _no_. How did he find your very good hiding place in the weeds and mud?

"If you want that off," he says, "then perhaps you will complete this job. There are three more of these stones..."

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I finally started Untitled Goose Game and almost immediately my brain started shoving Goose into other media I like and I can't stop giggling about it, every single idea, help
> 
> This is probably the only one of these I'll do because honestly I'm not sure about the details of how a horrible chaos goose would defeat [endgame spoiler] but I do like that idea


End file.
